Through Another's Eyes
by Puppyluv09
Summary: We all know that Walter is an only child. But what if he wasn't, this is a story that would show what could happen should there be an additional party. Just something I thought about as I watched my all time favorite movie.
1. Chapter 1

Through Another's Eyes

Summary: What if Walter wasn't alone at Garth and Hub's, what if his quiet sister Penelope was along for the ride as Walter dealt with the stories and his crazy family. This is her story and how it could've been if Walter wasn't alone.

Rating: T because of the action and violence in the movie, mostly for the last chapter.

A/N: Hello everyone, again with a different type of story. For those of you who know about Secondhand Lions, you are aware that Walter is an only child, but as I watched it the other day, I thought, what if there was a second child there to help carry the burden of the family with Walter? So I created Penelope, Walter's younger sister. I tried to fallow the movie as best I could with an additional character so please bear with me and enjoy. Secondhand lions and all relating characters belong to New Line Cinema, and Tim McCanlies. Happy New Year!

Chapter 1:

Walter and his sister younger sister Penelope were sitting in the car as their mother May drove along the road on their way to yet another unknown location. He and his sister had been abandoned together by their mother too many times to count, all hope was dashed when she returned because as soon as she would come back she would leave them again at some other 'relative's house.' He and Penelope had been left with people who weren't relatives at all, left with people who took them to orphanages after a given amount of time and once they were left in a hotel!

Walter remembered that time, May said she was going to go find a job one night and didn't return for three months. Walter washed cars while his sister helped the cleaning crew so that they could pay for the room seeing as their mom hadn't left them any money. The manager was nice enough; he and his wife had the kids over for dinner at least four times a week, which was the only time Walter could remember being part of a family meal.

"Walter, Walter," May's voice brought him out of his reverie, Swing music was playing on the radio, his sister was reading in the back seat her golden blond hair shining in the sun, "Good news, you two are going to be spending the whole summer with your two uncles." Walter cringed, the last 'uncle,' they stayed with wasn't the best person to have been left with, Penny still had nightmares about that stay, not that she admit it, but she talked in her sleep and since their mom was gone late at night, she never heard the murmurs. "It's just going to be for a couple of weeks, a month or two tops."

"That's what you said last time when we were left for half a year." Walter said.

"Where are you going this time Momma?" Penny asked, she had been silent for the whole trip until now.

"I'm going to go back to school, Fort Worth in Oregon." May said with a smile through the rearview mirror, when she looked over at her son, her smile instantly faded, "Walter will you just trust me?" He shrugged, "if you don't trust others Walter, you are going to grow up bitter and alone. You two will have fun at your uncles."

"I thought you were an only child, how can we have uncles?" Penny asked, Walter looked back and smirked, his sister was far from stupid, and easily got on their Mother's nerves.

"Alright Smarty Pants, it just so happens that they are your uncles, Your great uncles," She emphasized, "They have been missing for 40 years and have just shown back up here in the states."

"Why can't we come with you?" Walter burst out; he hadn't kept it a secret that he hated being left behind.

"No Walter, between my studies and other things I am not going to have time for you and your sister! I am trying to do everything I can to keep this family together." Walter looked down at his feet on the floorboard. May knew she had to do something, say something, "You two know those pirate shows you guys watch?" they nodded, "Well, rumor has it that these two men have got a load of cash and no one knows where it came from, and from what I hear, they got no other relatives to leave all that dough to…"

"Wait wait wait, you want Penny and I to get close to these two so that they will leave something for us, is that why we are here?" Walter asked, of course she had alternative motives, she always did.

"We could get a house and settle down," she let out a dreamy sigh as she always did when she talked about a quiet home where they lived, there were a few moments of silence before she exclaimed, "Oh look here it is!"

Walter and Penny read the signs lining the dirt road, warnings of rabid dogs, radioactive and biohazard us materials and final warnings to turn back now. The two shared a look of terror before Walter said, "Maybe we should have called first."

"Nonsense, old people love surprises."

"Yeah but do you want them to die before they mark us in whatever will they have?" Penny asked.

"Penelope, I know you were raised better than that, now behave yourself." Penny murmured some response that Walter didn't catch and apparently neither did May because she kept going on down the road until they reached an old rickety looking house. Walter got out first and prepared to open the door to the backseat when a heard of barking dogs came running at him, a few jumped on the car trying to get to him, he told them to go away but May kept telling him to let them smell his hand to show them that he is friendly. Penny and Walter heard some gunshots in the distance and May led them down the old path where they found two elder gentlemen with rifles shooting at the water yelling at each other about 'him being on the run." The gun fire eventually stopped and Walter could have sworn that he heard one say that he was out of ammo.

"Yoo-hoo! Uncle Hub Uncle Garth it's me May," May said as the two turned around, when they shared a looks she continued, "Pearl's daughter." They all walked up towards the house, and the two old men told the trio to go home.

"We don't need no sissy boy and his even whimpier sister hanging around here all summer."

"Walter and Penny dear why don't you two stay out here." The two didn't argue they just sat out on the porch listening to the conversation going on inside.

"Walter and Penny are wonderful helpers, Walter can help with the yard and Penny can help around the house." May said.

"Your sons and Damn Weenie"

"I know that, Walter needs real men to look up to, like yourselves, and Penny could use that too, she hasn't had any stable men in her life either, she may have questions. They won't be here long I promise."

A pig came up and got in Walter's face trying to smell him, "Nice doggie, nice doggie,"

"That's a pig," Penny laughed.

"I knew that, how do I get him away?" Walter said frustratingly.

"Tap his nose silly." Walter did and the pig got out of his face.

"Fine." One of the brothers finally said.

May came out looking accomplished and hugged her two children before getting in the car, Walter and Penny grabbed their things from the trunk before setting them on the dirt road to finish their goodbyes.

"This is for your own good, while you're here; think of it as a treasure hunt." She smiled, but as soon as she looked at her two kids, it faded, "You two need to learn how to smile, people will like you more if you do, now the two of you give me one smile to remember you by." Penny gave a true smile while Walter had a harder time, "Walter honey you might want to work on that while I'm gone." She turned the car on before saying goodbye and driving off, the herd of dogs chased after the dust cloud and the two children fallowed Hub and Garth inside. They set their bags on the landing of the stairwell before heading back outside. Walt and Penny sat on the stairs the porch while Hub and Garth sat in the shade with a table between them holding two glasses of tea.

Walter turned to Penny and asked, "Do you think we will be able to hear the telephone out here?"

"We don't have a telephone," Uncle Garth said.

The two turned back as Walter asked, "No telephone?"

"Nope." Uncle Hub said. Walter turned back around to face the road and studied the dirt for a while before asking, "can we go inside and watch Television?'

"Don't have one," Uncle Garth said again.

"No television?" Walter exclaimed.

"What do you do for fun if you don't have a television or a phone?' Penny asked just as a car pulled up the drive. A red Chevy with only a driver inside you could hear the music from his radio as he got right "Rumor has it that you two have millions stashed away, why not invest in silver and gold?" The two children were so interested in what he had to say that they paid no attention to their uncles as they pulled out their rifles to shoot at the man, the two shots startled them and Walter reached to cover his ears and the two looked at them in shock, when the man held up some pamphlets, they showed that too. Another came up not too long after and he was treated new different. Walter and Penny spent the rest of the time sitting behind support on the opposite side of the door. As the sun set, they went in for a small dinner before heading to bed.

"Where do you want us to sleep Uncle Garth?" Penny asked.

"There's an extra room down here for you, and your brother will be upstairs." She nodded as she took the plates from the table and put them in the sink. She washed them as Walter sat quietly staring at the table. After Penny went to bed, Walter grabbed a lantern and headed toward the stairs.

"Hey kid," Garth said, "you are going to be up in the tower. Understand that we don't know nothing about no kids and that having you and your sister here is odd for us. If either of you need anything, find it yourself."

"Or better yet, learn to do without," Hub said. "We are both getting old and should we kick off in the night, you two are on your own." Walter's eyes grew wide with fear but he quickly walked up the stairs to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you Arlothia for your Alert +, . for the alert + and SachikoisGreato for the add and the review they were much appreciated, here is chapter 2 for you and my other fabulous readers!

Chapter 2:

It was dusty, dirty from years of being unused. As he threw his suitcase up on the mattress, a cloud of dust quickly filled the air; he opened it and grabbed his toothbrush, brushing without any paste. He paused his actions when he saw a travel trunk with numerous travel stickers on it. As he approached it he saw the lock, he pulled with no success. He sighed before pulling his bag off the bed and lying down on the uncomfortable mattress. He laid there momentarily trying to assess his actions, when nothing came to him, he sat up and grabbed the post of the bed, and it gave way releasing a key. He quickly grabbed it and studied it.

"It goes to that trunk," a quiet voice said from the doorway. He looked up and it was Penny.

"I didn't hear you come up."

"I figured, couldn't sleep."She said answering his unasked question.

"Well come on in," he said. She smiled as she walked up to her brother kneeling on the floor. She grabbed the key from him and said, "Yep it definitely looks like it goes to the trunk."

Walter grabbed the key from her and opened up the lock with little ease. He opened it and his face fell as he realized that the trunk was full of sand. Walter was confused, why keep the sand in the tower. "I think they buried something in it, something that they didn't want found."

"Good guess." Penny said. Walter reached into the sand and rubbed his hand firmly but gently on the sand as he pushed it side to side, not even two inches into it he hit something. His hand brushed the sand away finding the edge. He pulled it up the rest of the way letting the remaining sand fall away revealing a photo of a young woman. "She's pretty."

"She sure is. Who do you think she is?"

"Maybe their mother?" Walter suggested.

Penny wrinkled her nose, "I don't think so, their mom at that age would have been in the late 1800's photos weren't like that then."

"Good point."

"Maybe a sister?" Penny asked.

"I guess it is something we will have to find out."

"I guess you're right." Just then they heard a loud bang, they looked at each other and then went to the door of the tower. As they looked out, they saw Hub talking out with a toilet plunger. "What do you reckon he's doing?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out, why don't you head on to bed and I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok goodnight Walter."

"Good night Penny." As she disappeared down the stairs, Walter quickly went out after Hub to see what he was up to. He ran down the same path he saw him take and it took him to the lake. He was startled when Hub came out of nowhere walking quickly at him almost running him over. He stood by the shore for a moment before he broke out dueling with the plunger. The dogs sat beside him as they watched the scene.

The next morning Walter awoke on the shore next to the dogs, he didn't even remember falling asleep but as he woke up, he quickly ran to the house and met his uncles for breakfast. His sister was helping set the table when he entered the house. She smiled at him and nodded toward his place at the table. He took it and was about to relay the events when Garth walked in taking his own place at the table and started to eat. Hub came in shortly after and was stretching and complaining about his new mattress and still being tired and sore. Walter didn't' touch his food much and attempted to strike up a conversation about where they were for forty years.

"We were in Africa mostly," Garth answered.

"Garth we are not going to gabber on about the 'good ol' days. They are done and over with, time to move on." Hub said. Penny glared at her brother, silently telling him that this was not the time to ask those kinds of questions. And they ate the rest of their meal in peace. After breakfast the four went out to work on the seedless garden.

"Why do we need a garden Garth?"

"Because vegetables are good for you and you could live to be a hundred."

Hub suddenly stopped his work in the dirt and glared at his younger brother. "You know what Garth, you live to be a hundred, I ain't gon' do it." He threw down his hoe and walked away. A horn honked and then they heard a man and a woman say hi to Hub as he passed fallowed by the voice of children. The car turned off and the family got out.

"Hi Uncle Garth, we came here for a nice long visit," the man said.

"The whole weekend, can't imagine how lonely you two get." The woman said. Penny and Walter shared a look. The typical look that said that these people wouldn't be people that they liked and judging by the look on Garth's face, they weren't liked by the brothers. Garth dropped his hoe and walked past them without saying a word. As soon as the uncles were out of hearing range, the man turned and glared daggers at Walter and Penny.

"Who in the Hell are you?" the Man asked.

"Walter and th… This is my sister Penelope."

"Wait Walter as in May's boy?"

"Yes ma'am?" Penny said unsure. The adults turned away and whispered to each other, Penny only caught bits and pieces of what was said but she knew they were talking about her Mother.

"Is May Here?" the woman asked, they shook their heads no. "Well then how long are you here for?" they shrugged. "We shall see."

"We know what you are up to, and you won't get away with it." The man said as they maneuvered their kids back towards the house.

"I don't trust them Walter."

"Me neither Penny, but don't worry, everything will be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I have faith."

"No you don't, you don't have faith in anything." Penny grabbed the hoes and leaned them against the house and slowly made her way up to the house. She and Walter heard slight bits of the conversation between the couple and their uncles as they stood outside the door.

"You need to get rid of them." The woman said.

"Their Momma is going to be back soon enough for them."

"From what we hear, she might not come back, and do you really want to be stuck with the kid?" The brothers shared a look before she continued, "If I were you, I would take them to the orphanage this instant."

"We will take them to the orphanage if we see fit to do so, not otherwise."

"Well, look whose spying!" Lawyer grabbed Walter by his collar and Penny by her arm. Walter kicked the man in the shin, he grunted and let go of them. Walter grabbed Penelope's hand and the two made a run for it. They ran to town, which wasn't much, just a gas station and a small grocery store. The two went to catch their breath.

"I'm going to call Mom," Walter said as he caught his breath. Penny simply nodded and went to sit down on a log next to the road. She heard him talk to someone on the other line. He rambled off some of the names that their mom went by before frantically stating that she just started. He wasn't facing her but when it went quiet, she knew something was wrong. He hung up without another word and walked over to her.

"So?"

"She's not there, she lied to us."

"What?"

"Mom's not there at Ft. Worth."

"What do you mean not…"

"They said that no one could have just started, their classes started in January." He snapped. He stood and walked toward the porch of the gas station, he put his head in his hands leaving his sister to do as she pleased. When she approached him, she put her hands on his knees as she sat down in front of him. She rested her head on her hands and silently let the tears of pain fall. They were left again, she lied again, and they shouldn't be surprised, as always, their mom came first before her kids. When they calmed down, Walter went and grabbed a map; the two studied it deciding that they were going to go to Montana. A car pulled up, but they ignored it, it wasn't until two people sat on either side of them that they realized that they were there for them.

"Where you going?" Garth asked.

"Montana." Walter said.

"Why not Fort Worth with your Momma?" Garth asked.

"She's not there," Penny whispered.

"Mom lied… again" Walter finished.

The brother's shared a look before Garth said, "You two may be set on going to Montana but look at the time, it's late. You are going to need a better map, why don't you come get one from the house."

"That's right," Hub chimed in; a man needs a good map."

Walter looked away from the map and said, "We have been to the orphanage before, we don't want to go back." Penny hung her head as she felt the two look in her direction and didn't say anything. "We should get going," He stood and grabbed Penny's hand, "Which way's North?" They heard some rustling behind them. A loud car horn brought everyone back to the real world. Penny looked toward the car and saw an angry Lawyer glaring at them.

"You know, you two really piss off our relatives," Hub said.

"Why don't you stay for a while, maybe if they realize that you aren't going anywhere, they will go away and leave us all the hell alone," Garth said. "Can you help us out?"

"I guess, we could for a little while." Garth nodded and smiled in thanks as he put a hand on each kid's shoulder and led them to the car. Penny fallowed her brother to bed rather than going to her own room. He pulled out the extra blankets and made a pallet for himself giving her the bed. They lay down without saying anything and they fell asleep. The next morning they woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Quietly they went down to join the house for dinner. Afterward they went outside and sat on the porch. The brothers brought out two root beers for them and Walter took the chair next to the brothers as Penny sat on the railing leaning against a support. Lawyer and his family sat on the other side of the porch reading and attempting to keep cool in the plain heat.

"How are the root beer kids?" Hub asked after a while.

Walter looked at Penny and smiled before he said, "Great thank you." Lawyer and his family put on fake smiles toward the two, and then just when things couldn't get any worse Lawyer had to add his two cents.

"Uncle Hub, Uncle Garth, I don't want to spoil a perfectly good weekend by bringing up such a touchy subject but, I was wondering if you had a chance to look at the will I left you?" There was no response, "You two really need to think about these things in your old age." A honk broke the tension of the porch and everyone looked at the car as a man got out waving a white hanky begging them not to shoot. Penny and Walter noticed that the family huddled together waiting for the shots. The brothers conversed about how they were going to go after the salesman. Walter was struck with an idea and went and tapped Hub's shoulder.

"What boy?"

"Why not see what he's selling, I mean what's the point of having all that money if you aren't going to spend it?" He looked back at Penny who was smiling in a mocking manner.

Garth sighed, "Why not, we got nothing to lose."

"We'll see what he's selling then we'll shoot him." Hub said.

"Good idea." They walked up to the car, guns still in hand and went to see what the man was selling. As he revealed a spiffy contraption that no one had seen before Walter asked, "What is it?"

"Sport of kings, so simple a kid could operate it."

"Really?" Walter asked.

"Sure, here pull this trigger here," Walter did, "Go ahead release it." Again Walter did as he said, and before anyone could react, he pulled out a gun and shot at the released plate. Walter and the Brother's were in awe; Penny looked indifferent from her spot on the railing.

"That has got to be the most ridiculous thing that I have ever seen," Lawyer's wife said.

"Mister you load that thing up and get the hell outta here." Lawyer said.

"Sold," Hub said.

"Oh no you don't my kids won't be around such things."

"Then leave."

"Come on Lawyer let's go." The family loaded up and left the three to their dealings. As they sealed the deal Walter looked at his sister who was smiling from the porch. By the afternoon, the contraption was out by the lake shore and Walter was helping the McCann brothers with it, more like he was running the machine while they shot. Penny stayed in the house tidying up as they had their fun. That night, Penny was upstairs again her brother finally got around to telling her what happened that first night and she was intrigued, she didn't say much but her eyes said it all. It was shocking that he still had such a young mind and that it was no wonder why he was so sore in the mornings. They stayed up looking at the lady's picture from the trunk, still drawing blanks as to who she might be.

As they stared at the picture, they heard the front door open, it was Uncle Hub again. This time, instead of just Walter going, Penny fallowed and once again they were led to the lake side. Walter went to go wake him but just before his hand reached his shoulder, uncle Garth grabbed his hand and said, "Don't, last time I tried to wake him he nearly tore my head off. Just leave him for a while. What are you two doing out here so late?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and all the alert adds! Here is Chapter 3 sorry it is so short, please read and review

Chapter 3:

"We couldn't sleep." Walter said, Uncle Garth just nodded. "What's wrong with him?"

"His body may be old boy but his spirit is alive and thriving."

"What's he doing?" Penny asked.

"Looking for her." Garth replied.

"Who?" Walter replied.

"Jasmine." Garth said.

"Can you tell us the story?" Penny asked.

"You want me to tell you two a story?"

"Well alright then: _Hub was always too restless for Texas, he convinced our parents that he needed to go to Europe and that I needed to tag along, that was the summer of 1914. We arrived in Europe just as the Germans did. _

"_Don't worry," Hub said, "We'll stay one step ahead of the Germans." And that is just what we did._

_There were these girls…. You know what never mind. On our last night in France, Hub decided that we needed to enjoy the local night life. So we did, we met up with these solders who bought us some drink, strong drinks. When we awoke the next morning we found ourselves on a ship bound for Africa as part of French Foreign Legion._

"_This is my fault," Hub said, "But I will vow to make sure that nothing will happen to you."_

_We fought many battles against raging odds; he did keep his vow and saved me countless times. When the war ended, we went our separate ways, I lead Safaris for the rich and powerful, and well, that was too tame for Hub, he went on to work for the government to put an end to the slave trade. No one, slave trader or Bedouin had ever seen anything like this mad American who fought like 20 men…"_

"What are the three of you doing out here at this time of night?" uncle hub said.

"Enjoying the cool night air." Garth said.

"Well none of ya have a lick of sense, get inside!"

Garth looked Walter and Penny and gave them a look mocking fear, they smiled at that. When they returned to the tower Walter said, "So this must be Jasmine."

"That would be a good guess." Penny said yawning.

"Perhaps we should get to bed." Penny nodded and went down to her own bedroom; the crazy Lawyer was gone so she knew she would be ok with just the Uncles downstairs.

As the days went on, Penny and Walter helped Uncle Hub and Uncle Garth buy certain items from traveling salesmen. However when Garth went to buy vegetables, Hub went inside without a word. However, that didn't get him out of actually working the garden; he worked right alongside them without too much complaining. They set up the garden and planted the seeds and when they reached the end, Uncle Hub reached for his chew, he and Garth took some and then he proceeded to pass some to Walter. However, Walter being as innocent as he was didn't put it in his lip; instead he swallowed it and started chocking. Hub patted his back in attempt to help and swatted his head with a laugh. However, Walter was still chocking. Every still had a laugh at dinner.

A few weeks had passed since the planting and Walter and Penny went out to measure the crops to make sure that everything was growing alright. They continued to help around the house where needed. Walter went out to grab the mail while Penny helped with the more domesticated duties. Not that she only did that but it's what she was best at, seeing as she did it for long periods of time with the cleaning services at that hotel. One day however, Walter went to grab the mail from the end of the road with the dogs and as he shifted through the mail on the walk back, he saw a letter from their mother. He bolted back to the house with the dogs barking right along with him. Penny came out to all the noise and saw her brother approaching the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Walter what is it?"

"Letter from Mom." Penny quickly put down her towel that she had in her hand and went and sat on the arm of the chair that her brother had taken residence. He tore into the letter and Penny quickly read:

"**My dear Children, How are you? Found your uncles' money yet? Here I am at School in Fort Worth, my nose to the court reporting grind…"**

"Ok stop," Walter said a bit too harshly. "Don't read any more, it's all a lie." Penny leaned away from her brother as she grabbed the envelope from him, she read the post stamp and it said Las Vegas Nevada. Penny sighed and told her brother what she saw. He took it from her and read it as well. Walter stared at the envelope as if it were going to produce answers as to why May abandoned them.

Penny looked up as the uncles came out arguing about their clothing, "Dimmit Garth I am not wearing this!" Hub exclaimed. The two came out in blue jean overalls, brown boots, short sleeve polos and white cowboy hats.

"Hub this is what farmers wear, this is what we are wearing!" He turned toward the kids on the chair, "Kid I got you one too, and Penny yours is in on your bed." Penny nodded and went and got dressed. Walter got up shortly after and went and got dressed. Walter was dressed like the brothers however, Penny was wearing a knee length baby blue dress that was covered in small flowers, and she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and was also wearing boots. The two looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

This is great!" Penny said.

"Why you're in a dress."

"I know that, I'm just saying that this garden turned into a big family project!"

"Come on lets go work in the 'family project." And they did, working alongside the brothers knee deep in freshly grown crops.

"Think about how wonderful all of these vegetables are going to taste when they are all done." Garth mused. He listed off all of the vegetables they had grown and fallowed it with an 'mmm-mmmm.' Penny had to enjoy his enthusiasm.

"What's this row?" Walter asked

"Beats." Garth said.

"What about this row?" Penny asked catching on to what her brother was seeing.

"Potatoes."

"Potatoes?" Hub asked, he looked down the line and said, "Wait just a darn minute." He walked over to the end of the rows, "What's this here?"

"Tomatoes?"

As he walked down the rows he called out what each was, "Lettuce, Squash, Sweet Potatoes, Carrots bok Choy. Wait Bok Choy, what's that?"

"Chinese cabbage," Penny answered.

"That row looks right." Walter pointed out.

"Yeah its corn." Penny said.

"All those seeds did look alike," Garth said, "Guess he sure saw us coming."

"No he saw you coming." A honk interrupted the soon to be argument. "By god it's here!" Hub ran off to the house without another word.

"Kids help them unload." Garth said before he too ran off to the house. They watched as a Giraffes head appeared over the brush. When the car stopped, they went up to it to check out what the Uncles had ordered this time. Penny looked up at the Giraffe and saw him stick his tongue out; she had to laugh at that. She looked at her brother as he approached a crate with a hole in it. He ran into her as he jumped back away from the claw that reached out for him.

"Careful kid, he's a man eater," the mover said. "We brought your lion." Walter looked at Penny confused, she just shrugged her shoulders. They helped them finish unloading the crate and they drove away. The Uncles eventually came back out wearing Safari like cloths. Garth was in brown boots, pants shirt ad hat while hub was in dark brown boots and hat, light brown pants and a white shirt. Bother were carrying their rifles as they approached the crate.

"You bought a lion?" Walter asked.

"I'd stand back kid; you don't want to get mauled."

"What are you doing?" Penny asked.

Ignoring the kids Garth said, "Brother this is the best Idea you have ever had."

"Imagine how good it'll look over our fire place."

"What fire place? You don't have a fire place" Penny stated.

"Well buy one." Hub said.

"You're gonna shoot it?' Walter asked. "This isn't very sporty."

"At our age this is as sporty as it gets," Hub said.

"Penny stand back, Walter when I say pull, I want you to pull this latch here." Penny did as she was told and Walter moved toward the crate and waited for the signal, when Garth said pull, he removed the latch and ducked. However when there weren't any noises coming from behind him, he stood up. The lion hadn't moved. Hub whistled in an attempt to get it out. He taunted it but the lion only yawned and panted.

"It looks awful tame." Penny said from her place next to the tree.

Garth sighed, "Some sick zoo cast off. Well some lion hunt this is."

"So can we keep it?" Walter asked, when the two uncles looked at him he continued, "Penny and I have never had a pet of our own before."

"So you'll nurse it back to health?" Hub asked, Walter nodded, "Great then we shoot it." The two went back to the porch criticizing each other's buys. Penny approached her brother and helped him close the crate, just before it shut he said tot eh lion, "Don't worry, they're not that bad, we'll be right back with breakfast." Walter kept his word and brought out some raw meat for the lion. "What do we name her?" Penny asked.

"Her?" Walter asked.

"Yeah it's a girl."

"How do you know?"

"She doesn't have a mane for one." Penny said smartly.

"Ok how about Jasmine?" Walter said after a while.

"I don't know Walt; don't you think that's pushing our luck?" Penny said referring to the uncle's kindness thus far.

"No I think we are fine."

"Ok whatever." Penny helped him lock back up and went to the porch. Walter went to find a crow bar and pulled off some of the planks so that the lion ha a view. As he came back to the porch, Garth asked him if he could get out.

"No she's fine in there, I named her Jasmine."

"What did you say?" Hub asked.

"I thought it would be a good name for a lion." Walter said regretting his decision to ignore his sister's warning. Hub didn't respond, he stood and slammed the door shut causing the whole porch to jump. Walter looked at Penny who looked sad, he had no words, she was right he had just messed up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Jasmine lived off of raw meat for a few weeks until the Lion chow came in to town. When it did, the four went to go pick it up. The ride was a bit cramped but no one complained. When they got to the Copeland Feed and milling Co. in town, they found their order all ready on the loading dock.

"Sorry it took so long to come in," the salesman said. "In all my years here we have never had an order for Lion chow." They walked around to the loading dock after paying for it and he continued, "If you wait a moment, my boys here will load you up." However Hub wasn't that calm, he rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a bag, threw it on his shoulder and dropped it in the truck bed.

"Hub be careful," Garth said.

Penny and Walter grabbed a bag together and followed Hub's example, throwing it in the bed. Each bag weighed 50 lbs a piece. When they were all loaded up, Hub said, "Ya'll get in the car I'll take you home." As he opened the door he grunted and fell to the ground.

"Uncle Hub?" Penny exclaimed as she watched him fall. The trio ran to his side as the personnel went and called the ambulance. Hub was rushed off to the hospital and Garth fallowed in the truck. After arriving at the hospital, the group sat on a hall bench and waited for news. They watched as hospital personnel rushed in and out of the room. After a few moments, Walter went and got a drink of water, a lady sitting next to it hissed with her teeth to get his attention. "You two are with those McCann brothers?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"I hear those two were mafia hit men and are now on the run with millions that they stole from Al Capone."

"yeah." He replied.

"Be careful," she whispered.

Walter thought about what she said and went and retook his place between Garth and Penny. "Tell us more about Africa." He said.

"Now?" Garth asked.

"What else are we going to do?" Walter said.

"Alright then, where was I?"

Walter thought but it was Penny that spoke, "_No one, slave trader or Bedouin had ever seen anything like this mad American who fought like 20 men_."

"Oh that's right: _No one, slave trader or Bedouin had ever seen anything like this mad American who fought like 20 men. It so happens that one of the women that he rescued was hand maiden to a princes. She told her mistress of her rescue, she told her of the handsome brave American who saved her._

"_I must meet this man!" The princess said._

_One day, Hub was riding his horse along the Mediterranean, when out of nowhere another rider came along side him. Hub wasn't about to let a challenge pass, it became a race. Hub was said to be the best rider in the Mediterranean, they rode neck and neck as the race went on and on. Suddenly the two horses collided sending both riders flying. Hub leapt to his feet ready for anything, or so he thought. This was the princess, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; Jasmine. Many people say there is no such thing as true love, but these two had found that once in a lifetime opportunity."_

"Wait a second," Walter interrupted, "If they were so in love, they would be married and would have lived happily ever after right?"

"Aren't you getting ahead of the story" Garth asked.

"Right sorry."

"_Well things weren't easy, Jasmine was promised to another man, a powerful sheik in another kingdom. He heard that Jasmine was in love with another, so he threatened her father and took Jasmine to his kingdom and locked her up. She told the other wives that she would rather die than marry the sheik; she had a knife and swore that when he came for her, she was going to slit her own throat. Hub went into the castle and went into the wives room, stopping Jasmine from slitting her own throat, they got married and lived happily ever after."_

Wait a second, if they got married then she should be here with us now right?" Penny asked. "Didn't they have kids? Where are they?"

There was a loud crash from a tray hitting a wall. Hub was yelling about his pants. He came storming out of the room, ripping his IV out. "Who put me in here? YOU?" he pointed toward the trio, all shook their heads before they left the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sorry you guys, I was just updating too much at once, So here is the real chapter 6! Thank you Inferno for letting me know, i would have just blown over it!

Chapter 6:

As the rickety truck went down the road, Hub said, "Hospitals, a lot of good they are."

"How would you know?" Garth asked, "You're never in one long enough to find out. You just missed the turn."

"I am going this way!" Hub said impatiently. He drove them to a local diner where they each ordered a pork sandwich. They sat at the bar enjoying their food.

"Brother someday you are going to have to learn to act your age." Garth said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"All you have never been frightened of anything. So what's eating at you now, getting old, dying, what?"

"Being useless. When we were younger things made sense and now I think we have out lived our time."

A rowdy car of teenagers pulled up and came into the diner, Penny and Walter watched them wondering what they might do.

"Hey old man, how's that barbeque?" one asked. "Give me some." The boy reached for the ribs and Hub pushed his hand away.

"Go away boy we are busy," Walter and Penny shared a look but turned their attention back to Hub and the teenager.

"What did you say?" the boy asked.

"See Garth this is exactly what I'm talking about, ever since this boy has been breast fed, he's been given everything but discipline. And now his idea of courage and manhood is to go around irritating folks with his buddies here."

The boy let out an airy laugh and said, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Garth stood up, put a hand on his brother shoulder and said, "Hub he is just a boy, don't kill him." And he left the bar leaving Walter and Penny to sit there and wonder what was going to happen next. Hub surprised them both by grabbing the boy by the neck and saying this: "I'm Hub McCann; I fought in two world wars and countless smaller ones on three continents. I led thousands of men into battle with everything from horses and swords to artillery and tanks. I've seen the headwaters of the Nile, and tribes of natives no while man had ever seen before. I've lost many fortunes, Killed many men and loved only one woman. With the passion that a child like you could never understand. Now go home!" He threw the boy onto the table and panted from his rant.

"That's it, let's show these old bastards whose boss, get out your knives!" They all pulled out switchblades just in time for the cocking of a gun to go off.

"No boys, you are about to get yourselves into a world of trouble," Garth said from the door. They all dropped their knives and held up their hands.

"Dammit Garth, did I ask you to butt in?"

"Hub you just came out of the hospital."

"So?"

"Tell you what? I'll let you battle this one first and then the other three later."

"Yeah, watch this kiddos!"

"Now you there, pick up your knife, because believe me, you are going to need all the help you can get," Garth said with a laugh. The boys started to cheer on the boy apparently named Frankie as he attempted to go after hub, but after each charge, Hub just grabbed his arm and pulled it into a seemingly uncomfortable position. Each time the boy cried out in pain. Once hub attempted to give him advice about how to come at him but that too was defeated by the older brother. Garth cried out that the other three had better get in and help him and as they charged at him, Frankie was thrown into yet another table. Each made an attempt at going after him but with a brutal defeat.

"Why aren't you helping him?' Penny asked as the ruckus continued.

"Hub is selfish and hogs the bad guys."

"But there's four of them," Walter said, one boy went over the counter, "three of them!" Hub continued to wallop the boys as Garth started to cheer on his brother.

"Couldn't you share?" Penny asked.

"Nah, after 40 years I'm used to it. Besides right now he needs them more then I do I figure." They laughed together as the boys finally admitted defeat.

The two kids and Garth loaded up in the truck while Hub loaded the teenagers into their own car and followed. They moaned the whole way according to Uncle Hub. When they all arrived home they saw a dreadful sight, Lawyer and his horrible family were there.

"Crap," Garth said.

"Where's Uncle Hub," lawyer asked just as the second car pulled up.

"Oh dear there's been an accident," lawyer's wife said.

"Walter, go in and grab some meat," Walter ran in to grab what he was told.

"What happened?"

"Uncle Hub was in a fight and won it was great!" Penny exclaimed. Walter came out and gave the meat to Hub for the teenagers. Lawyer's two boys were muttering about the lion when Walter remembered that she hadn't eaten all day.

"She is probably starving!" Walter went to grab some meat while Penny went to get a scoop of food.

"You have a lion?" they heard a teen ask.

"It's locked up." Garth said.

"No it tried to eat us," the youngest boy said. Garth and Hub looked at each other and shouted to get the guns. Walter and penny walked toward the cornfield calling for Jasmine. They heard her purr as she came out to them.

"Jasmine?" Walter asked. The lion tackled the two to the ground, Walter grunted and said, "Ewe lion spit that's nasty." The two laughed as she continued to drool on them. She eventually let them up and they grabbed her neck to pet her and she dragged them into the field. They laughed as she continually rubbed her head against them keeping them to the ground.

As gasp and "Attack him," broke the mood as the lion leapt up off the kids.

"She is feeling much better," Penny said trying to wipe the smile off her face. Everyone looked at the lion scratching at her ear purring. Everyone got out of the field and Lawyer's wife said, "We are leaving and not coming back until you get rid of that monster."

Well that gave Hub an idea, "Well the lion says." And with that the family left. The teenagers ended up staying for dinner. Penny helped get the boys up to the house to get ready for dinner. Walter and Hub talked about Jasmine finally being in the only place that this has ever known to be a jungle, and how happy she was.

As the sun set Hub led the boys out to their car and started talking to them.

"What's Uncle Hub doing?" Penny asked.

"Giving them what every boy needs to know about being a man speech."

"Will Walter get that speech?" Penny asked.

"Most likely." Garth said.

"Uncle Garth will you finish that story about uncle hub and Jasmine?"


	7. Chapter 7

So for those of you just getting this email, Chapter 6 is as it should be, not a Harry Potter Chapter, I am deeply sorry for my mistake guys. Here's chapter 7 for ya'll! Enjoy!

Chapter 7:

Garth sighed, _"Well after he rescued Jasmine, several years passed, wonderful years, they were so happy and in love, the ultimate perfection, except the sheik. He hated hub because he got jasmine so he put a price on hubs head, 10,000 pieces of gold- a fortune. Assassins came from every corner of the earth in attempt to kill him. The couple was on constant guard every day. Hub knew they couldn't run forever because luck would run out. There was only one thing to do. One day an assassin brought hub to the sheik bound in chains and claimed his gold reward."_

"Who would turn Uncle Hub in like that just for gold?" Walter asked.

"Well I would." Garth said.

"_Hub was lead down to the dungeons for his tortures. In the dungeon I drew my sword and singlehandedly freed hub and took care of all of the guards without dropping a single gold coin."_

"Wait a minute," Penny said, "you saved uncle hub all this time carrying hundreds of pounds of gold?"

"You don't think I did it?" the two kids shook their heads, "Well alright then, Hub may have helped a little, or a lot."

"_When the fight was over we went our separate ways, each knowing what we had to do. High in the bed chamber, the sheik was asleep. He awoke to hubs sword at his neck. He was terrified, but hub lowered his blade and said, "Defend yourself!"They dueled for a while before Hub got his swords. The sheik knew he had been beaten and would surely die now, without a right to beg for mercy. Hub just walked away to the balcony and said, "Twice I have held your life in my hand and twice I have given it back, next time your life is mine." And he jumped off the balcony onto his horse. From that moment on the assassination attempts. Some say it was because he feared Hub would come back to him, some say he did the honorable thing and let his enemy live. I think that it was because he found oil in his kingdom, he became one of the five richest men in the world."_

"Wait a second the bad guy gets rich? What kind of story ends that way?" Walter asked.

"I'm just telling you two what happened."

"So is that how ya'll got all your money?" Penny asked.

"Well…" Hub came up onto the porch cutting his brother off.

"Well they will be ok now."

"Will you?" Penny asked."

"Yeah, I think I am going to crash for the night, I've had a full day."

"Good night," the three chimed.

"So now will you tell us what happened to jasmine?" Penny asked.

"No."

"What, why?" Walter asked.

"I am tired of doing the dirty work around her, you want to know what happened to Jasmine, and you are going to have to ask him."

"Ask Uncle Hub? No way look at what happened last time!" Walter said.

"If you want the end of the story you two have to ask."

The next day they all sat at the table as a truck pulled up. It was bringing Hub's airplane, claiming that they are plenty dangerous. As the three sat on the porch watching him build his airplane there was an aura around the room that made everyone a little sad.

"Maybe it's just a hobby, maybe he doesn't really mean to do something crazy." Walter said.

"You think so?" Garth asked. "You two ask about Jasmine yet?"

"No." Penny said.

"You two better work quickly."

So that night, Walter went out with a blanket for his uncle; he startled him awake by pushing his shoulder.

"Ahhhh, What the hell are you doing out here this late?" Walter was speechless. "Spit it out boy!"

"What happened to her Uncle hub? What happened to Jasmine?" Hub turned around without a word, "Please I have to know."

"She died, in childbirth, her and the baby."

"What did you do?"

"Went back to the legion, for 40 years I fought and when I got old I came here." He turned back toward him and gave him the blanket.

"Those tales about Africa are true aren't they?"

"What does that matter?"

"It just matters, everything my sister and I are told are lies, we don't know what to believe!"

"If you want to believe in something, believe it, doesn't have to be true." The look on Walt's face caused something to click, "There's a speech that I give to many young men, I think you need to hear a piece of it: Sometimes the things that may or may not be true are the things that a man needs to believe in the most. That people are basically good; that honor, courage and virtue mean everything; power and money mean mothering. Good always beats evil and the most important thing is love and true love never dies! Those are the things worth believing in."

"When do I get the rest?"

"When you are almost a man."

"So you need to stick around so I can have the rest."

"I see where you are going with this."

"No you don't."

"I can write it down…"

"No I want you to give me the speech. Your my uncle please stick around and give me the speech! I get that you miss Jasmine but if you leave, you will be missed an awful, awful lot. Uncle Garth, the dogs the pig, the lion and I, we all need you." Walter was on the brink of tears now.

"Alright, I'll stick around and be your damn uncle." Walter ran to hug him that short distance taking the old man by surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8:

The rest of the days were spent taking ears of corn off of the stalks and eating them for dinner. No one complained. Walter attempted to help them learn how to fish and other random activities. One night Walter heard the door shut and instead of Hub it was Garth heading out to the barn. Walter followed him and saw him go into a cellar before coming out with a load of cash. Walter went and grabbed Penny before returning to the cellar. When they opened it, they saw more cash than they had ever seen in a lifetime.

"Does this look stolen to you?" Walter asked.

"How would I know what stolen money looks like?"

"Just asking."

"No I think the Africa stories are true."

The two locked up and went to bed, the next day they sat on the stairs as always. They didn't know what to believe now, here they saw with their own eyes, the thousands of dollars in the barn. Later that night, Walter was up in his room when he heard a car pull up. When he looked he saw his mom get out of the car he went and grabbed Penny and the two went and met them on porch. May hugged them both and introduced them to Stan.

"I've heard a lot about the two of you, your mother hardly speaks of anything else."

"Stan's a real detective, just like the movies." May said.

"Really?" Walter asked.

"Sure you want to see my badge?" Penny gave her brother a look that said she didn't trust this guy, and he returned it. They sat on the porch and talked.

"Stan works in Las Vegas."

"What about school?' Penny asked.

"I had to quit, Stan wants me to stay at home and be a full time mother. Won't that be great?" Another look was shared before may asked if the kids found the money.

"Why do you need to know?" Walter asked.

"Walter your uncles match a description of two bank robbers in the 20's and 30's. When your mom told me about it I got a copy of the reports and your mother confirmed it was them. They killed many innocent people."

"No it can't be them." Penny said, "What about Jasmine?"

"Honey wasn't Jasmine the one driving the getaway car?" Stan asked.

"Oh yes."

"Yeah Jasmine was injured and they left her on the side of the road to die. I know it hurts but they lied to you."

May hugged her kids playing that they were super guilty about leaving her kids with criminals. "If you will just tell Stan where the money is we will go get your bags."

Walter stopped, "Why do you need to know where the money is?"

"We have just as much right to it as they do dear." May said.

The family took a small walk around the grounds at Stan's suggestion. "You know kids, your mom and I found a nice little house but we don't have enough money for a down payment." Walter and Penny knew what they were playing at and decided that they no longer wanted to be played as pawns.

"Where is the money honey?" Walter foolishly looked toward the barn; Penny elbowed him to bring him back to the conversation.

"Mom Uncle Garth and Uncle Walter were in Africa."

"Walter be serious."

"He is being serious mom." Penny said.

"Enough both of you now tell us where it is." May said.

"Walter do you really believe this Africa Crap?" Stan asked.

"Yes we do." Walter said.

"You two never believe anything." May stated.

"May your kids and I are going to have a bonding moment. Let's talk in the barn." Stan grabbed the two by the back of their necks and all but dragged them to the barn. When they got there, he said. "Come on are we getting warmer?" When they got on the platform Stan let go of penny momentarily to punch Walter in the stomach. Penny gasped as her brother keeled over.

"Leave him alone!" She said.

"Shut up!" he back handed her across the face. "Let's get something straight shall we? We can be friends or we can be enemies," he grabbed the two again before continuing. "I have a lot of people after me, all to of bad people. I need that money and I know its close. I'll be damned if some snot nosed kid and his sister are going to stand in my way. So what is your choice?"

Walter got a smug look on his face as he stood up straight; Penny thought her brother had lost his mine, "Defend yourself." Walter said in a threatening voice.

"What?" Walter kicked him in the crotch before he grabbed his sister's hand and they made a run for it. They ran out of the barn around the side in attempt to get back to the house. However they hadn't count on him coming from the front and he tackled them to the ground. The weight knocked the wind out of Penny as she struggled to catch her breath, Stan went after Walter. "Where is it?" he slapped Walter when he didn't answer He asked three more times and when he didn't receive an answer, he slapped him over and over. As Penny attempted to move, Stan caught her pulling her toward him by her ankle, he wouldn't let her get away to get help. He needed that money. As she struggled he slapped her causing her to hit her head on the nearby tree. It didn't knock her out but it made her a little disoriented. He continued to interrogate Walter; no one heard Jasmine approach from behind until she attacked Stan. The surprise attack gave Walter the chance to get away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

He ran up to his sister and helped her sit up.

"You ok?'

"Yeah." She whispered. They watched as Jasmine went after Stan without hesitation. They heard May yell "Oh, God!" and then saw the uncles approaching out of nowhere. However, before they could arrive, the angry roar of the lioness stopped. "Jasmine?" Penny called.

"Oh my goodness, Stan!" May called.

"It's dead." Hub said

"Stan's dead?" May asked.

"No not him I'm talking about the lion."

"He needs a hospital." Garth said.

"May get your car!" hub said.

"I can't."

"MAY!"

"Ok."

"Let's get this lion off of him," Garth said. Walter and Penny moved over to the dead lion and as she was rolled off of him, her head fell in Walter's lap. Penny laid a hand on her shoulder as silent tears rolled down her face.

"This man's going to need some stitches." Garth said.

"Yeah a lot of damn stitches." Hub said hitting him with the butt of his gun.

"What happened to her?" Penny asked.

"Her heart gave out in the excitement," Garth said. "She was plenty old."

"It looks like she is smiling," Walter said.

"She died protecting her cubs."

"She was a real African lion there at the end wasn't she?" Walter asked.

"Yeah." Hub said.

The next morning they buried the lioness in the field and said a few words before May came to get her kids.

"You all packed?" Garth asked.

"Yeah."

"Well your momma will be back from the hospital any time now." Garth said. The two kids took hands and went to wait on the porch. After a good thirty minutes she drove up. They heard her tell Stan to wait there and not to move a muscle.

"Are you two packed and ready to go? Where's your suitcases?"

"Upstairs, in my bedroom." Walter said.

"Well come on lets go get them." As May turned to move toward the bulldog growled and barked at her, "Don't be fresh." She said to him. The three went into the house and moved up to the tower to grab the bags. Walter grabbed his sister's bag and moved it over toward the door. He left his open on the bed before he moved to grab Jasmine's picture. May moved over to the window an asked. "I wonder what your uncles are saying to Stan."

"Probably 'What Every Boy Needs to Know about Being a Man' Speech." Walter blindly guessed.

"Well I'm glad to see they are making friends."

"Sure it is." Penny said coldly.

"You two already?" She asked her kids ignoring her daughters comment.

"Well I hope they weren't too much trouble." May said as they approached the car.

"May what's going to happen to him?" Garth asked.

"A man like that has got no business being around your kids," Hub interjected.

"Of course not what kind of mother would I be?" May said sweetly. "We are going to drop him off in Las Vegas.

Walter and Penny stood to say their goodbyes.

"I'll be back for the rest of that speech if…." Walter started.

"I'll be here," Hub said.

"Thanks for the stories Uncle Garth," Penny said. Each exchanged hugs before the two young kids got in the car.

"Come on kids we are burning daylight." May said from the driver's seat. The two looked out at the dogs and realized just how much they were going to miss this place. As they drove off, they didn't even hear the dogs chasing after them. They were quiet as May finished driving off the dirt road. May hummed along to a tune in her head as they drove ignoring the kids in the back seat.

"So where are we going?" Penny asked.

"I told you, Las Vegas." May said looking back at her daughter.

"She means after Mom, after we drop Stan off." Walter said spitting Stan's name out like it would kill him.

"Well Honey, Stan's going to need a lot of looking after," May sighed. Just then, those two realized that they couldn't live with Stan, but their mom wasn't going to let him go. They shared a look of terror and Walter opened the door. "Walter, Penny? What are you doing?" Walter paid no attention to her, he was counting the seconds before they were off the bridge he grabbed his sisters hand and puller her with him as he jumped out of the car the moment they got off the bridge. They heard their mom hit the breaks to the car. They quickly stood and made a run for hit barely hearing May call their names as they ran away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Walter Penny Stop! Stop right there!" When she reached them she said, "What's gotten into you, you gave me a heart attack."

"You're still marring him after all that?" Walter asked.

"He's not that bad, just a bit rough around the edges but he can change. He says he loves me…"

"MOM!" Penny exclaimed breaking off her rant. "Has he hit you yet?"

"Mind your own business!" May exclaimed pushing her children away from her.

"You think a new guy solves the problems but you always pick losers and he is the worst of them all!" Walter said pointing at the car.

"I have no choice." May said softly.

"Maybe you don't," Walter said.

"What?"

"Mom, do something for us, just us for once. Something that's best for us." Walter took his mom's hand.

"I don't know what's best for you."

"But we do!" Penny said.

"What… What do you want?"

"We want to go back, we will be well looked after, and we were happy there. Penny talked more, and was actually living with people instead of around them." Walter said. "Please mom, please let us go back."

"Please Mom." May looked between her kids and knew that what they wanted really was best for them.

"Ok, ok you can stay." The three hugged and each received a kiss from their mom. They went back to the car grabbed their bags and waved their mom off before heading back to the road that would lead them home. They walked hand in hand with smiles on their faces and their speed picked up as they reached the house. Suddenly they heard a load of barking and knew they were close. Uncle Hub and Uncle Garth met them at the gate smiling ready to great them.

Walter set down his bag and said, "Ok if we are going to live here there are going to be some conditions."

"Conditions?" Hub asked.

"Yes conditions," Penny said smiling. "One you two have got to stick around until we are through with High school at least…"

"Preferably college." Walter interrupted.

"You both have responsibilities now, PTA, Boy scouts, little league, the works." Penny instructed as if there had been no pause in her speech.

"Sounds like we don't have much choice," Hub said to his brother.

"Two, you two have to take better care of yourselves, less meat more vegetables." Walter explained.

"I wonder if a traveling salesmen sells school supplies." Garth asked.

"And more importantly," Penny said.

"No more dangerous stuff, no more fighting teenagers…" Walter continued.

"No airplanes." Penny said.

"Now wait just one damn minute," Hub objected.

"At least until we are done with college," Walter negotiated.

"What do you two expect us to die of old age?" Hub asked.

"Yep," Penny said smiling.

"Well then, Welcome home," Garth said. He took Penny's bag and put an arm around her shoulder while Hub mimicked his actions with Walter and led them into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

15 YEARS LATER…

Walter was sitting at his desk in his studio drawing the newest strip for his book. He had gone on to draw adventures about a boy and his lion friend. It was a big hit, and he enjoyed doing it. He and his sister had gone off to a university gaining their degrees in three years time. Walter obviously got his in art while Penelope went and got hers in landscape and design. He was still a bachelor but wouldn't have it any other way.

Penny went on and got married three years after graduation to a boy she met her junior year named Nathan. She was genuinely happy, although everyone wondered if he would survive the first meeting with the uncles. Both sat on the porch with their rifles in hand and as his car drove up, they sat up straighter. Penny came out of the car when Nathan opened her door for her. It took a while for them to hit things off but the moment they started talking airplanes, he was an instant member of the family.

May had still gone on to marry Stan only to die four years later from one of his more violent beatings. He is currently serving life in prison.

The phone rang on his desk, "Hello," Walter answered.

"Walter this is Sheriff Grady, I'm afraid I have some bad news, it's your uncles, they have passed away. There was an accident, and it's a blessing they didn't suffer, and that they went together. I'm at your uncle's now and I think you need to come over here."

"Ok I'll be there in an hour."

"Ok we'll see you soon son." Walter Hung up and called Penny to give her the news but no one answered, so he left an plain message stating she needed to meet him at the Uncle's place. He quickly packed a duffle and got in his car before driving down that familiar path home. He arrived on the property that was all too quiet. H saw his sister sitting on the porch dried tear stains rolling down her face, one hand was in her husband's and the other was on her swollen belly. Grady came up to him and greeted him warmly.

"Best I can figure Walter is that they were trying to fly upside down through the barn."

"Sounds like them." Walter said with a teary smile.

"Walter?" Penny approached them alone.

"Hey you," He hugged her gently so as not to bother her stomach, "Wow look at you?"

"Yeah sorry I haven't had time to tell you yet, things have been pretty hectic."

"No I understand."

"Umm, I found their will in your old bedroom, in the trunk." She handed him an informal piece of paper and he read it aloud.

"The kids get it all; just bury us in the garden next to the stupid lion." Walter laughed through his tears before he looked at his sister. "Well, shall we get…" A helicopter broke off his sentence. When the three looked up to find a helicopter heading to land right on top of them.

"We got company." Sheriff said.

After the helicopter landed Walter read the label on the side of it, it said 'Western Sahara Petroleum.' He tapped his sister's arm and said, "That look like it should mean something?"

"Yeah a bit." She said with a knowing smile. The helicopter was cut off and a man about the same age as Walter and a young boy got out of the cabin.

"This is it, this is where they lived," the man said looking around. He turned to his son and said, "Look at this." When he saw Walter's face that basically said, 'what the hell man,' he said, "Please forgive me we were in Texas when we heard their names on the news. We had to come." As Walter and Penny approached, he said, "When I was a boy, my grandfather told me such stories."

"Your grandfather?" Penny asked.

"A very wealthy sheik." He said to her, squinting from the sun, "He used to love to tell me stories about his wild youth. Amazing unbelievable stories about Hub and Garth McCann, he told me how brave they were; he called them his most honorable advocacies. The only men who outsmarted him." The three had a good laugh at that. "So you two knew these men?"

"They raised us." Walter said nodding.

"It's an honor," the three shook hands in amazement that the stories from all those years ago were true.

As they looked around the property the man said, "Aha, well I see they spent my grandfather's money well." Penny followed his view to the yacht sitting in the pond.

"There was that one traveling salesman," Penny said laughing.

"So the two men from Great grandfather's story, they really lived?"The man's son asked.

Penny and Walter shared a look and smiled at each other before Walter said, "Yes, they really lived."

The great decedents of the McCann brothers and the wealthy sheik lived happily ever after.

FIN


End file.
